Chasing cars
by I Love 'raco Maloy
Summary: PEN NAME CHANGED...I wasted so much time on you and never will I forgive you”...“for what?” he spoke for the first time in ages. “for what? for making me love you!” the room went silent. [ONESHOT]


Please download _chasing cars_ by _snow patrol_ and listen to it while reading this fic...trust me.

**Chasing cars:**

I could sit here and tell you the entire story, but that would take me forever. The little details that were so significant that made me fall in love with him. so i will tell you the most important parts.

_  
We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

I never fully understood what made me infactuated by him in the beginning. Maybe it was his look, maybe it was the way he moved, maybe it was his charisma. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

He was able to do things to me to drive me crazy…and the thing was is that he never knew it. He had me without knowing it.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

I never wanted to and I will forever never forgive myself for falling for him.

He was untouchable. You would see him day after day. Even his presence was enough to make you swoon.

Before I even knew him, I could see myself falling for him. But I couldn't stop it even if I tried. My feelings started with a little crush and slowly got deeper and deeper. Before I knew it I had fallen in love with him.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I cant even count the amount of times I cried over him. It was our last year and we had become friends of sorts, all other things in the past now forgotten. He hurt me so much. Sometimes we would fight and argue, sometimes he would ignore me as if I didn't exist. He was still a jerk most of the time. But I was head over heals in love with him and I didn't know how to stop it. I always thought I was stupid for it, but as the saying goes…you cant help who you fall for.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I guess it was little things that kept me hanging. A look, an accidental touch. I chose not to believe they were anything because I didn't want to believe something was there when it wasn't. I mean, he would never go for someone like me. So I tried to fight it…that only resulted in me falling even deeper.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own _

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I still remember that day. That fateful day it all came crashing down on me. We were arguing in a classroom as usual. I was telling him how I felt, saying that he was a jerk and that he took no consideration into anyone else's feelings. He was being nasty to me and I had, had enough.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

I remember him countering back with a "why should I care?" at that stage I broke down. Tears falling down my face as I shot back "because you have no idea of the pain that you have put me though. You have no idea how many tears I have wasted on you. And I will never forgive myself for letting you come so close to me. And I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry!..." he could no nothing, he just stood there. I was in fits of tears, my body kept spilling out everything that I had ever wanted to say to him "…for too long I held on to these feelings. But I was stupid to ever even hold onto it for a day. You walk around innocently having no clue about how you affect those around you. You have no idea how you affect me. I wasted so much time on you and never will I forgive you-"

"for what?" he spoke for the first time in ages. This is when I lost it.

"for what!? for making me love you!" the room went silent. My tears falling rapidly down my face.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

All he could do was look at me. I viciously wiped the tears away from my face, I was about to walk out of the room because I was in so much shock and I could not look at him. All it took was my moment of hesitation.

He approached me slowly. I stood still, not daring to look into his perfect eyes. That's when I felt it.

His fingers lightly touched my cheek. I froze. My breathing stopped, my heart stopped…the world stopped.

He started to caress my cheek, I looked up, daring to look into his eyes. He held my gaze for a moment as he slowly and lightly touched my cheek.

My breath caught in my throat. He blinked a few times before leaning in towards me. I closed my eyes and then felt his lips against mine. It was so soft and delicate, it was as if I had melted on that very spot. My heart beat so fast I could hear it beating in my ears. He pressed his lips a little harder against mine, his hand on my cheek.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. His finger-tips lightly touching the blush that had formed on my cheeks, then lightly tracing over my lips. I shivered. And then he was gone. Before I could blink, before I could breathe. He had left, my head was spinning.

I stood frozen to the spot, I had no idea what had just happened. I lightly touched my fingers to my lips and fell into a seat. I was in to much shock to do anything. So I sat there replaying everything over and over in my head. What now? What was going to happen now?

I lightly touched my cheek, it still tingled from his touch.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

**AN: Part of this story is based on reality**


End file.
